New life no pain
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: What if at festival Kohta had seen Lucy; What if she met his family and become closer to him? Instead of being alone and lonely she had stayed with Kohta? LucyxKohta, YukavsLucy (Lemon/smut later)
1. Chapter 1

Kaede stood where she was quietly her red eyes filled with horror and disbelief. This wasn't real right? Kohta wasn't here at the festival with another girl right?! His supposed male cousin which he had lied about was clinging to him and sobbing. She didn't know what hurt more; the fact that he had lied or that another girl was clinging to him.

Kohta pushed his cousin away crossly; god why was she always such a clingy cry baby? She really needed to get some friends instead of bothering him. Suddenly he spotted his pink haired friend; she was standing there with a shocked and sad look on her face. Had she got lost on the way here or picked on because of her horns?

He ran up to her happily a large smile spread across his face and his blue eyes shining "Hey you made it!" he cried joyfully. He had hoped he would see her again before going home.

Kaede blushed shyly feeling awkward; perhaps she had been mistaken. Maybe that girl was just his sister or something like that; affections between siblings wasn't really uncommon.

She grabbed the hem of her skirt shyly and bowed her head "I...I said I would meet you didn't I?" she stammered nervously her tone stubborn.

Suddenly that girl who had been hugging Kohta approached anxiously. She did a double take when she saw Lucy "Hey Kohta who is this girl? Do you know her?" she asked curiously.

Who was this girl? Why was Kohta being so friendly towards her? How come she had never met her before? Since when did Kohta start keeping secrets from her?

Kohta ignored Yuka's question and moved closer to Lucy taking her hand "Come with me I want you to meet my dad". He dragged her along quickly completely ignoring Yuka as if she was invisible.

"Ah wait!" Kaede cried anxiously her blush intensifying. She hadn't known Kohta long but she truly cared about him. Hell what would his family think of him being friends with a strange girl like her?

She really didn't want a repeat of what had happened at the orphanage; it had been hard enough the first time. She had been betrayed and lost the only friend she had ever made due to their cruelty.

Eventually he stopped in front of an adult male with black hair and a small girl beside him. She slightly resembled Kohta but had purple eyes and black hair with purple highlights.

"Dad, Kanae I want you to meet someone; this is my new friend" Kohta beamed happily.

Lucy hid behind Kohta shyly; she wasn't one who liked unwanted attention. She was a very shy person and she didn't want to be made fun of again.

Kohta's dad knelt down smiling kindly "Well it's nice to meet you; I'm glad Kohta met someone new while we're here".

Lucy gasped in surprise; he didn't _mind_ that they were friends? She thought all parents were overprotective and hated strangers.

"Hey Kohta is she your girlfriend?" Kanae blurted out curiously. This girl was really pretty and was clinging to Kohta tightly. She kinda liked her better than Yuka who always did petty things to get Kohta's attention.

"K...Kanae!" Kohta cried shyly his cheeks flushing red. He did like her very much and she was unlike any girl he had met before. But he didn't know if she felt the same way about him.

"Now; now don't tease your brother Kanae" her father scolded fondly. They did fight an awful lot but he was hopeful that Kanae was right.

Kanae rushed up to Lucy her purple eyes shining brightly "My name is Kanae; what's yours?" she asked curiously.

Lucy blushed; she had never met someone so hyperactive and friendly. I mean it was awkward but she didn't hate it. She swallowed nervously "Its Kaede" she said shyly.

"Wow! That's such a pretty name!" Kanae gushed eagerly. Her name was way prettier than hers or Yuka's.

Lucy blushed but smiled shyly; it felt nice to receive such compliments. She was so used to horrible names and bullying that she had never been treated so kindly.

Eventually Yuka came to join them feeling annoyed that she had been left behind and forgotten. She felt a sharp pain in her chest when she saw the mystery girl clinging to Kohta from behind. "So are you gonna introduce me or what?" she grumbled crossly.

"This is Kaede; she's Kohta's new friend" Kanae explained quickly. Why did stupid Yuka have to come and ruin everything?

Yuka blinked "His friend? But I've never met her before" she said thoughtfully. She hadn't seen this girl once during the entire time they were visiting.

"She's really shy; I think meeting you guys all at once would have overwhelmed her" Kohta explained solemnly. She had been really anxious from just going out to the zoo but had eased into it eventually.

Kaede slowly took Kohta's hand; she wanted to make it clear she wasn't going to hand over Kohta. He was really nice to her and he treated her like a person; she wasn't going to let some attention seeking cry baby take him.

"Sweetie where are your parents?" Kohta's dad asked curiously. He was worried about such a young girl being on her own.

Kaede bowed her head quietly her eyes stinging with tears; she had never known her parents. She had been found in a field crying and taken to the orphanage; she didn't even know if they were alive.

Kohta saw her anxiety and decided to speak up "I met her in the woods dad; I think she's an orphan" she said honestly.

"What!? No way that's so sad!" Kanae cried sadly. How could someone hate this girl so much they didn't want her?

"Shouldn't we send her to the police?" Yuka suggested quickly? Then the police could find her somewhere to go.

Kaede's eyes widened and her heart raced; if people knew about all the people she had killed it was over. Kohta would hate her and she would be alone again; she never wanted to kill them but she had nowhere else to go.

Kohta looked at his dad solemnly "Dad can we adopt her?" he said sternly. He wasn't going to leave Kaede on her own ever again. He wanted to protect her and make sure she smiled all the time.

Kaede blinked in confusion; she half took his comment as an offensive question. I mean she had been called an animal in the past. But she wanted to believe he meant it in a much kinder way.

Kanae squealed excitedly; she had always wanted a big sister. She rushed up to Kaede pushing Yuka further away from Kohta.

She looked up at her dad with puppy dog eyes "Yes! Please can we dad?! I've always wanted a big sister!" Kanae begged eagerly.

Kohta's dad became thoughtful and rubbed his chin; while his two biological kids were rowdy at times he could handle them. He had no idea what Kaede would be like but she seemed to be well behaved.

He was against child abandonment and was disgusted that two people had simply abandoned her as an infant. He strongly believed that if you didn't have the ability to care for a new life then you shouldn't have kids till you were ready. It was only a shame that the kid had to suffer because of irresponsible parents.

Kaede looked at him her red eyes filled with fear and worry; she didn't want to say goodbye to Kohta. She knew she looked strange but it wasn't her fault; she was just born with these damn horns.

Kohta's father saw the sadness in her eyes; no child should be made to feel like that. He smiled warmly at her "Welcome to the family Kaede" he said gently.

"YAAAY!" Kanae cried happily. She grabbed Kaede's free hand "Kaede I look forward to being your little sister from now on!"

Her purple eyes were filled with joy and happiness; she had never had a sister before and she was so excited.

Kaede blushed shyly and smiled; she never thought in her life something like this would happen. Gentle warmth tingled in her chest and she felt truly at peace for the first time in her life.

Meanwhile Yuka stood in the background crossly her head bowed. All her life she had tried to make Kanae like her but she was always so distant. Upon meeting this mystery girl she had hugged her like it was no big deal.

"What's so special about her?" Yuka muttered angrily her voice filled with hate. She wished this damn girl would just disappear.

Suddenly there was a loud gurgle which came from Kaede; her face went positively beetroot. She hadn't really eaten anything since making her way here and she had no money to buy food.

Kanae wanting to get away from Yuka and learn more about this new girl turned to her dad. "Hey papa; can me, Kohta and Kaede get some food? I mean since she was an orphan she'll have no money right?" she asked hopefully.

Her father smiled kindly "Sure sweetie; just stick together and don't get lost. Listen to your brother and be nice to Kaede" he said firmly but in a kind tone.

"Great! Thanks daddy!" she cried excitedly. She then grabbed Kaede's arm and dragged her along. Kohta followed as he clung to the pink haired girl who was being led away by his sister.

Yuka watched quietly as the three left them behind. She looked up at her uncle quietly "Why did you let them go?" she asked crossly.

Kohta's dad sighed "You've had this entire trip with him Yuka; he should be allowed to spend time with other girls. Just because you're cousin's doesn't mean you can monopolize him" he explained firmly.

He wasn't naive to the fact that Yuka was crushing on Kohta; he wasn't happy about it either. She was his cousin via her mother and so it was incest and unacceptable. She needed to get it out of her head now.

"But I love Kohta! We've always been together!" Yuka snapped bitterly her eyes welling with tears.

Kohta's dad knelt down and grabbed her shoulders tightly "ENOUGH YUKA!" He snapped fiercely. She would never learn unless he made it clear about the way she was acting.

Yuka went quiet her eyes widened and her body stiffening; uncle had never acted this way before. She didn't understand what was going on.

"Kohta is your _cousin;_ get whatever sick fantasy this is _out_ of your damn head. If Kohta likes her then so be it. Because you two will _never_ be together" he snapped firmly.

Yuka stood there in awe; all she wanted was to stand by Kohta but it was wrong? So even Uncle supported his new love interest. Why was this happening? She stood there and cried unhappily wishing this was all a dream.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Kanae, Kohta and Kaede were wondering around stalls quietly together looking at everything.

"Here you go" Kohta said suddenly. He handed her a yakitori chicken stick and soba noodles; these were his favourite and he knew she would like them.

"You bought this for me?" she said shyly. He had already bought her shaved ice and now he was buying her dinner? Kohta was officially the nicest person she had ever met.

"Of course; I don't want you to pass out. You must be really hungry" Kohta said kindly. He guessed the people at the orphanage abused her because of her horns. No wonder she hated them so much.

Kaede took the food quietly and smiled. Kohta was so kind it made her want to cry; she felt herself falling in love with them all over again.

Kanae suddenly gasped "Kohta isn't out train due soon?" she cried in anxiety. If they missed the train they would be stuck here with lame ass Yuka.

"Oh yeah; we best get back to dad" Kohta said quickly. They couldn't run or Kaede would drop her food. He turned back to her smiling "Kaede we need to catch our train soon; so we need to head back to my dad" he explained.

Kaede nodded "Ok" she said smiling. She took a mouthful of chicken and sighed happily; it tasted so good.

 _ **At train station**_

"I can't believe I have to wait till next summer to see you" Yuka whined unhappily. She hated the idea of Kohta being alone with this girl.

"It's not that long geez" Kohta mumbled crossly. He often hated how much Yuka clung to him; she needed to stop being such a baby.

Kanae saw what she was up to and stamped on Yuka's foot crossly; she would never let her come between Kaede and Kohta. She then clung to Kohta and stuck her tongue out.

Kaede said nothing but smiled quietly; she was glad that Kohta's sister wanted her and Kohta together. She knew his cousin's game; use the teary cry-baby card to get his attention.

Yuka whined in pain and held up a hand at them in a wave "Bye Kanae; be a good girl ok" she said her voice hinting pain.

With that Kohta and the others boarded their train quietly while Yuka watched with dismay. She didn't want him to leave; let alone with another girl "Don't go" she said quietly.

 _ **On train**_

Kanae was knelt on her seat watching the view outside her window; her eyes widened as they passed forests and lakes. It was so beautiful and went on for miles; it was amazing.

Their father was sat in his seat reading the newspaper about the news; his eyes were also on Kanae making sure she didn't hurt herself. She was quite rambunctious for her age after all.

Kohta was sat on the opposite side with Kaede; she had fallen asleep and her head was leaning against his shoulder. The empty food cartons were in a nearby bin as she had practically wolfed the whole thing down.

Kaede's pink hair was brushed over her face slightly like a pink waterfall. Her face had a small smile on it; peaceful yet cute.

He smiled at her fondly; she looked much cuter when she was happy rather than sad. He never wanted her to lose her smile EVER.


	2. Chapter 2: Present day

**Hey guys; just a quick catch up chapter of what's going on in the characters lives. This time era is set to when Kohta is attending college etc; except he and Kaede live together and his family isn't dead.**

 **Hope you like; Darkpheonix666**

It had been 7 years since the day Kohta and Kaede met and she had joined his family. That day her life had been changed and she had been taken away from her loneliness. Instead of living as an orphan who ransacked people's houses; Kaede lived in a loving home.

Kohta's father had happily taken in Kaede as his own and loved her dearly. Through his help she had become more open and smiled more; however she was still as shy as she had been as a child. After learning of the abuse she received at the orphanage he was disgusted. Just because she was different it was seen as ok to hurt her? No wonder she had ran away and struck out on her own poor thing.

He continued his job as an office worker and businessman who provided for his family. He still had to stop Kohta and Kanae fighting; but luckily Kaede helped him sort them out. He was glad to have her around; otherwise his life would be more stressful. He had stopped taking them to the country around summer; mainly because he was busy with work, Kanae had her studies and Kohta wasn't much interested. However they still did go on holidays just not to where Yuka stayed. He didn't approve of the incestuous romance his niece had for his son.

Kohta now 18 years old was still very much into his exploring and love of art. He tended to keep to himself but enjoyed spending time with Kaede and going off to draw with her. He was now attending college with Kaede but was studying photography and art. He still very much loved Kaede and his feelings were mutual; however they had not yet confessed to each other. While they were adopted siblings they were not blood related; and Kanae very much wanted them to get together.

He still contacted Yuka but very rarely; they were family but he had grown distant with her. He had his own friends at his part time job as an assistant and delivery boy. He worked hard and helped out around the house too.

Kaede was the same age as Kohta and attended college with him. She still had short hair as she preferred it that way. She was very quiet and shy; but also very sweet and caring towards others. She was taking an animal care course at the college to work with animals like she always wanted.

To pay for her college debts and fee's she worked part time as a waitress at a diner. The shifts were long and tiring but she enjoyed it. The uniform was cute and she was able to meet new people. She learned to open up to new people but was still easily flustered sometimes. She was still prone to fevers around the spring time; however they weren't as bad as when she was a child. She saw it as a hindrance but Kohta said otherwise; he always cared for her and made sure she got well. This only made her love for him grow.

Later on around the age of 14 Kaede had found the courage to tell Kohta and his family about her nature as a diclonius. However she had left out about her murderous past as they would hate her. Understandably they were shocked; but were not hateful as she had never asked to be born with her horns.

Kohta still acted the same around her; when they first met he had told her he loved her horns. He had practically fan-girled over them and explained how jealous he was of her. After learning of her powers he told her that she was awesome; that she was born to protect him with her powers. He also went on to draw comic art with her and her vectors.

Just as before she had blushed and called him an idiot; but had been very happy and cried. Of all people she couldn't stand the thought of the one she loved hating her. The fact that he loved her despite her horns and powers gave her hope that not every human being were all rotten bastards like the kids who used to taunt her.

His father had been more stunned and asked her about what they could do. Of course he had been shocked but none the less loved her. He could see deep down she was a good natured girl; but was born with something beyond her control. However he did help her hide her horns with accessories; unless she was about the house. Kohta had explained how people teased her because of them and he didn't want that for her. Despite her not being his biological child; he was very protective over her.

Kanae had acted similarly to Kohta and said how she looked like a cat. She then went on to touch them and play with them. This caused her and Kaede to grow closer; seeing the younger girl as her sister. She was now 14 years old and had become quite a cute young lady. She was attending middle school and studying hard; but other days she was on her phone or spending time with her friends.

She was still as clingy as ever to her brother and still hated Yuka more than anything. However since Kaede had come to live with them she came to love her dearly and was very affectionate with her. Sometimes she would tease Kohta by asking when he was going to marry Kaede. She very much idolized Kaede because she didn't make fun of her opinions or tease her for still loving stuffed toys.

And lastly Kohta's cousin Yuka; she still lived in her same house but far away from Kohta. She didn't see Kohta much as he was taking college in his home town; however she still visited him now and again. She had become quite jealous of how much Kaede was loved by Kanae and Kohta. She didn't think it fair that she had tried so hard to get his sister to like him; but loved Kaede almost immediately.

She worked as a hostess at a bar in her hometown. She worked long shifts but the pay was good; and it could get her into college. However she was harassed quite a bit by drunken customers but could handle herself. She was still a cry-baby but had come to learn that crying for attention would not get her anywhere. She had come to accept Kaede as a new member of her family; but she wasn't happy that Kohta liked her. She still harboured feelings for Kohta but hadn't said anything to him; she felt that perhaps Kohta didn't like her back.

However she wasn't as mad as she had been that he wouldn't love her. Yes it hurt that her crush wouldn't be with her; but she still cared about him either way. However she wasn't happy about the marriage meetings her father kept throwing at her. Over time she had put her effort into cooking and her college course. When she wasn't working she was taking a course on medial healthcare. She wanted to become a nurse and help sick people. However this was also what her parents wanted so she didn't disobey them.

Life had changed for all of them; Yuka, Kohta, Kanae and Kaede. The day they had come together their lives had been changed for the better. Kaede had been saved from her loneliness and Kohta could be with the girl he loved. But what would the future hold?


	3. Chapter 3: The path to love

**A bit of fluff between Kaede and Kohta in this chapter.**

 **I don't know what kind of girl Kanae would have turned out to be had she lived. So I tried to use her character and develop it with what I had**

 **anyway I hope you like the update**

 **Please review and favourite**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Kohta sat in his room quietly pondering over his studies. He had an exam coming up soon and he wasn't looking forward to it. But for the sake of his future he would pull through. He had promised his dad that he would get into a good university and get a good career making a man of himself. He owed it to him for raising him and doing his best as a single parent.

Suddenly there was a knock at his door disturbing him from his concentration. He sighed heavily and leaned back in his computer chair exasperatedly. Could he get no peace to study?

"Come in?" he called as politely as possible. He really wanted to do well on this test; even if his mental state and sleep pattern suffered from it. He had to get good grades and suceed to get the job he wanted. Acting like a slacker got you absolutely nowhere if you wanted a good career.

The door opened and Kaede stood there smiling fondly. He felt all his anger and frustration blow away like the wind. Her smile made any problems or negativity you were feeling disappear like the wind.

"I brought you some tea and rice balls. You keep up that pace and you'll burn yourself out" Kaede teased gently. He tended to push himself to the limit when it came to tests. Sometimes she wondered if it would be healthier for him to get a part time job like her instead.

Kohta smiled warmly; he was glad that his dad had adopted Kaede when they were young. All the pain and sadness she had felt as a child had been forgotten and her life had become better.

"Thanks Kaede; I'm sorry for snapping at you" he apologized gently. He really hated being mean to her when it wasn't her fault. She did so much for him and helped care for Kanae too. She really did too much and he worried that she pushed herself more than needed sometimes.

Kaede shook her head and entered the room "Don't be silly. Your just stressed out you can't help it" she said warmly. She loved Kohta with all her heart; he had shown her that the world was not just filled with pain and sadness. No matter what he acted like or stupid things he did sometimes; she would always love him.

She placed the tea and rice balls on the desk next to him quietly then picked up the tray. She didn't want to bother him more than necessary; not when he was this busy. "I was going to make curry for dinner when Kanae comes home. I'm sure she'd like it if you joined us" Kaede said shyly.

Kanae still loved her brother dearly and clung to him a lot. However she had learned to give him space but still cared a lot for him. She was always making sure he took care of himself and didn't make other people worry about him. If he didn't take it easy she would scold him and forcefully make him relax so she wouldn't have to worry.

Kohta smiled fondly "I better hurry with all this. Then I can get done faster and keep that promise" he joked awkwardly. He didn't want to half to skip out on eating dinner with them again. He just got so into his studies that he forgot all about eating.

Kaede picked up his alarm clock and set it for dinner time. This way he could still study but would know when to eat dinner. "There; now you won't forget this time" Kaede teased fondly sticking out her tongue. He rarely used it but would never ignore it.

Kohta frowned playfully "Always prepared" he sighed heavily. She always made sure that he kept his promises. It had been that way since they were kids; but they barely ever used the pinky promise unless it was truly important.

Kaede smiled cheekily "I can't be too careful" she said playfully poking his cheek. She then picked up the tray and left the room allowing Kohta to study. He needed all the space he could get right now; but she would do her best to support him.

Kohta watched her leave quietly; watching her back slyly. She had been so cute when she was a kid; but now she was a full blown stunning teenager. She was no longer a cute girl but a good looking young lady. But her stubborn nature and kindness still shone through at the best of times which he loved.

"She's still the same girl even after all this time" Kohta said fondly. Her personality had stayed the same as it was during her childhood; but she had also learned to mature too. But to him she would always be that odd girl who tended to act shy and stubborn instead of being honest.

He then picked up one of her rice balls and stuck it in his mouth and continued working. As always they were perfectly seasoned and well made; she really was a good cook. There was no doubt in his mind she would be a great wife someday.

 _ **Meanwhile downstairs**_

Kaede was stood by the cooker wearing a blue apron. She was chopping up vegetables and chicken for the curry. She only used ones that they liked such as carrots, potatoes and onions. However because Kanae didn't like too much spice she added sweet flavours to make it more tolerable.

Suddenly the front door opened and she heard footsteps enter. She already knew who it was before they said anything. Quick footsteps were heard from the hallway and the kitchen door slid open quickly "I'm home Kaede!" Kanae called cheerfully.

Kaede smiled gently at her "Welcome home Kanae-chan. I'm just making dinner". Ever since she was a little girl; Kanae had loved her cooking more than anything. She suspected that she had become the mother figure she had been lacking all her young life.

Kanae's purple eyes lit up with joy "You such a good house wife Kaede! Just hurry up and marry Kohta already!" she cried happily. She was practically wife material already; even her dad could see it. But they were taking their time on telling each other how they felt; I mean it had been 9 years already!

Kaede blushed wildly and looked away shyly "Why are you saying such strange things?" she muttered quietly. She did love Kohta; very much if she was honest. But she wanted wait until they got married; they were only teenagers after all. She would rather their relationship build and they develop their feelings naturally.

Kanae squealed happily "You're so cute! It's so obvious you like Kohta! Just get in there and confess!" she teased. She was so easy to mess with and always reacted easily when it came to matters about Kohta. She was so perfect for him it hurt!

Kaede frowned and pinched Kaede's nose firmly "Instead of meddling with others you should concentrate on your studies" she said sharply. She was a smart girl but she tended to focus more on other instead of herself.

Kanae complained as Kaede pinched her nose hard; she rubbed the sore area pouting crossly. "Your feelings are mutual Kaede; so why don't you just tell him?" Kanae muttered rubbing her sore nose.

Kaede bowed her head quietly her eyes sad "Kohta...he...he gave me a home here with you two. He showed me kindness when the world hated me; I could never ask for anything else" she said quietly.

Kohta had asked his dad to take her in when the world had shown her rejection and hatred. He showed her love and kindness and taken her into his family without question; what more could she do but repay him.

Kanae's eyes became gentle; she recalled how her brother told her she had been abandoned by her parents and suffered abuse at the orphanage she was taken into. How someone could treat her so cruelly she could never understand.

"Kaede..." she said gently. She then hugged the pink haired girl warmly causing her to jolt in surprise.

"Kanae-chan..." Kaede said gently hesitation in her tone. She loved Kanae dearly; she had been born an only child. Due to this she had never had someone to rely on; but she had found that after meeting Kanae.

"You love for Kohta will be realized someday. I know he cares for you more than anyone. As long as you stay beside him he'll soon say the words you long to hear" Kanae reassured her gently.

She had seen the way Kohta looked at her; with gentle loving eyes. He was always keeping an eye on her and made sure nobody bullied her. Whenever she came into a room his mood automatically changed. Her brother was quite slow to pick up on things but was undoubtedly in love with her. But being the good sister she was; Kanae planned on bringing them together.

Kaede smiled gently and stroked Kanae's head gently. She was a good kid and had a big heart; she loved her family more than anything but could be a bit selfish. But considering she was still very young; being selfish around her brother was expected.

Like Kohta she loved her horns calling them amazing. She wished she had horns but knew that she couldn't. Kaede had picked up that it was a trait as siblings that they both shared. However it brought comfort to Kaede knowing they had both accepted her regardless of the fact she was a mutant.

"Thank you Kanae-chan. That helps a lot" she said gently. Her words brought hope to her heart and kept her going. She made her hopeful that she would meet many more people who were as kind as they were.

"I love you Kaede Onee-san" Kanae said warmly nuzzling into her affectionately. She had always wanted a big sister; so when Kohta brought Kaede into their life her wish was granted.

Kaede laughed gently; Kanae really was a sweet girl. If something ever happened to her she would truly be upset. "I love you too Kanae; now go get changed and you can help me with dinner" Kaede said firmly. Teaching Kanae to cook would help her develop independence when she moved out after high school.

Kanae perked up happily; she loved helping Kaede "Ok!" she chirped happily and rushed upstairs to change.

Kaede watched her rush of quickly and chuckled to herself fondly "Such a sweet girl" she said to herself quietly. She hoped that she would continue staying that way as she got bigger; she was so cute.


End file.
